


Through the storms, I like the way you stand by me.

by supernaturalsun



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick could go back to his room and leave Jonny to his thoughts. But he won’t either.</p><p>He wants to help him, he wants to be there for him, he wants to be by his side because it feels like the right place to be. He needs him too. They both tell themselves they can survive without eachother but the fact is that they kind of learnt how to go past moments like these together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the storms, I like the way you stand by me.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't exactly know what this is, I never wrote something _that_ short and without a _real_ plot. Just had feelings and stayed looking at [this gif](http://24.media.tumblr.com/99b438a7572bcc49d096591ab74f1865/tumblr_mztb50vRLj1rs8jbdo2_r2_400.gif) for too long.
> 
> I've just seen [this](http://peekaaboo.tumblr.com/post/76106272486/stephen-amell-facebook-q-a-part-1) post on tumblr and I'm sorry Stephen but I do have to apologize for all the mistakes there is there. English is not my first language but it's never cool to read something with mistakes so, uh, sorry. 
> 
> (Also, it seems that i can't help it but have to begin all my sentences with "and" or "but", sorry about that too.)
> 
> Title from "Lucky", by Bastian Baker.

Jonny’s muscles don’t tense down when Patrick’s arms circle his waistline and his head ends on his captain’s shoulder. They should but they don’t. And it’s something Patrick painfully understands.

They lost to the Kings. First round of the Stanley Cup. Defeating the Blackhawks made LA lead the serie 3-1. It’s ok though, Patrick knows. They’ll win the next match and the one after and at the end, they will qualify themselves to the semi-finals. He has confidence in his team and he knows they can do this. Jonny does too. But well, it’s Jonny.

As the perfect captain he is, he pronounced the words earlier in their dressroom. The words that helped calming down (a bit at least) some of his teammates, the words that will help them finding sleep easier tonight. At the end, it’s easier to try to convince others than oneself and right now, Jonny can do nothing but play the game in his head again and again, noticing the mistakes that could have been avoided, underlining the mistakes he shouldn’t have made.

Patrick could tell him it’s not the right thing to do because they’ll do it later with the rest of the team and their coach. He could remind him that his words also apply for himself, that he should lie in bed with him and forget about the match. Yes, Patrick could do all these things. But he won’t. He knows Jonny better.

He’s proud to say there’s things about Jonathan Toews he’s the only one to know about. When he points out the fact to Jonny, the latter either smiles or sighs (Kaner honestly doesn’t know which times he prefers).

He could go back to his room and leave Jonny to his thoughts. But he won’t either.

He wants to help him, he wants to be there for him, he wants to be by his side because it feels like the right place to be. He needs him too. They both tell themselves they can survive without eachother but the fact is that they kind of learnt how to go past moments like these together.

No words are needed but Patrick eventually drops out a quiet “it’s ok Jonny, relax” to which Jonny answers with a large sigh. Though, Patrick doesn’t move, because he _knows_  his captain, he knows his _friend_. For Jonny, to be angry and disappointed is a thing, to let someone actually see it and feel it is an other.

So Patrick doesn’t break the contact between their bodies. In fact, he tightens a bit his hold on his captain’s stomach, letting his thumb carress the naked skin, pressing a gentle kiss against his neck.

(And he’s almost sure it’s muscles relaxing he’s feeling against his chest.)

 

 


End file.
